


Punishment & Pacifiers (A Sonic Drabble)

by MinimaloMyotismon10



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Diapers, Mild Swearing, Non-Consensual Infantilism, Other, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinimaloMyotismon10/pseuds/MinimaloMyotismon10
Summary: Knuckles, one of his friends and one of his enemies have gotten themselves into some hot water after trying to usurp King Shadow. Now being punished for their crime against the crown will they make it out unscathed or will they succumb to their punishment? Re-Re uploaded with a new title!
Kudos: 13





	Punishment & Pacifiers (A Sonic Drabble)

Note: These characters are from the SATAM universe from the STH comics and was inspired by a couple of comics canon and non-canon. Now on with the story! 

Disclaimer- I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise! 

Warning- This contains Non-Consensual Infantilism (Nonsexual), Diapers, Restraints, and Mild swearing. 

A loud groan came from one side of a room as eyes of violet slowly fluttered open that early morning a loud yawn coming from the muzzle of a red echidna who in his haze of still being half asleep slowly began to process the world around him before letting out a frustrated sigh speaking within his own mind. “How did it come to this? Trapped and treated like mere damn infants as the punishment for our crimes.” The echidna glanced over to the two other cribs in the room both occupants still fast asleep dreaming of freedom little tuffs of blue fur from the left crib and green fur from the right crib sticking out from under their blankets as they snoozed. Knuckles gave a soft tug at his restraints which kept his limbs pinned down against the mat letting out a soft growl he closed his eyes again in hopes of maybe slipping back to sleep but the door opening derailed those plans as a figure stepped inside. The figure quietly made their way over to the echidna speaking in a soft but condescending way. 

“Good morning, Knuckles. Did we have a good night’s sleep? You are up a little earlier than normal but that’s all right. Let’s get you ready for the day.” The woman pulled down the side of the echidna’s crib before beginning to unfasten his restraints quickly picking him up before his sleepy mind could really process what was going on. The figure took him over to a giant-sized changing table the padded echidna was just silent his eyes closed knowing it was futile to struggle and if he did it just lead to one hell of a purple bottom like many many times before. An eye opened almost lazily as he got strapped down upon the table before the figure changed him. 

The woman letting out a hmm noise before reaching to tickle the stomach of the other which resulted in the half-awake echidna to let out a loud snort of laughter before he got put into a clean diaper and picked back up into the arms of the other going through the door which on the outside of the door had a sign that said nursery. They carried the echidna down the metal corridors the only sound was the clicking of the female’s boots on the hard floor until they came to a sudden stop the quietness interrupted by the female’s voice. “You sure are compliant today Knuckles. Is it finally sinking in?” The diapered echidna went ridged just for a moment before finally finding his voice, which was still gruff from sleep. “Fuck you, Juli-Su. 

Fuck you and that false king of yours!” Knuckles closed his violet eyes once more his head slumping against the female echidna’s shoulder feeling the walking began once again a bright red pacifier being popped into Knuckles’ mouth as Juli-Su spoke her sweet, condescending voice now hard and cold. “It is King Shadow that keeps you and the two others from being executed little puggle remember that. Now let’s get you something to eat.” The embarrassed diapered echidna said nothing more sucking on the object in his mouth for some comfort as they carried him towards the kitchens to begin a new hellish nightmare.


End file.
